Lost Sister Trilogy Book 3: Rescue Return Recovery
by WelshCanuck
Summary: After Prues death in Mine for Gold, Phoebe pushes it aside by partying night after night at Raves. Piper worries endlessly, night after night about her baby sister. But they soon find themselves in a fight for thier powers and for thier family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Burge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment

* * *

**

The cool cloth felt chilling against her heated forehead. She didn't even know where she was anymore. Everything had happened so fast. The shots, the yelling, the loud explosions. It was like a war zone. But then everything in her life had been a war zone for the past few years. Ever since they had discovered their power and that they were witches. They, them. Where were they? Why hadn't they come for her? Or had they? Maybe they were there now. The ones caring for her. She had lost track of how many times she had heard voices in the distance and felt someone near her.

She felt the movement of a vehicle on a bumpy road and then she felt stillness. She could feel the heat her own body gave off, or was that from outside?

She tried to remember anything that had happened. She remembered sitting with her sisters at P3. As the music danced around them, the laughter of the crowd. She remembered the smell of the Manor, the smell of her mother and grams filling each crevice. It was subtle but she knew it was there. Now all she could smell was dirt and sweat.

"She is waking." A soft voice spoke out as she felt movement beside her and heard the shuffle of people switching places.

Nothing more was said as she listened to hushed voices, again none of them making sense. She fought to waken and open her eyes. But as she did everything was still a blur. And inside she felt a need for something she knew was not normal for her.

Fighting, she finally opened her eyes to a blur at first then things slowly came into focus. She saw the canopy on the supports above her as the bed underneath her felt each bump in the road.

"Easy. It's ok now." The cloth was placed back on her forehead as she tried to brush it away. "You need rest. Let your body recuperate from what has happened."

"What? Where am I?" she tried to push herself up.

"Not now." The hand eased her back down to the blankets as she felt the cool cloth wipe the sweat from her brow.

She fought to push herself back up but the hand was stronger as she felt the weakness in her own body.

She let it relax but the natural guard in her stayed alert. As she let them care for her once again. She felt the pain to many parts of her own body and knew how she got them as everything came back to her. Closing her eyes she felt sleep nearly over take her again as she drew her thoughts to her sisters.

* * *

She walked through the Manor like she had any other time. But this time it was different. Everything she felt in her heart was missing. Ripped out by a demon and there was nothing she could do about it.

The silence around was almost too much even after three months. Three months of nothing but silence around the Manor was more then any one should be asked to handle.

Leo walked into the living room and saw her standing by the window. He knew she was looking for any sign of her sister to come home. "She'll be back."

"I know. But it gets later every night."

He had no hidden answer, only to be there for her. She was his charge as much as the other was. He looked over to her as he saw the lone tear trying to escape. "She'll be fine."

"We don't know that."

"Inside you do. You have to trust her to do what's right. She needs time to let go as you do."

"She pushed it aside. Ever since we got home."

"She needs to deal with this the only way she knows how. But we both know in the end she will come to you." He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her in the only way he knew how.

Silence once again filled the Manor as the two of them stood there wondering where she was.

* * *

The music blared around her as she felt her body reacting to the music. It was something she did every night since; every night since her world was torn apart.

She swayed to the music as the hand of the man she danced with moved over her body. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She knew it was selfish, after all she had her sister, but there was that one part of her that was missing, and all she felt was emptiness.

She stayed on the dance floor as the grundge music continued to play. She lost track of the men she danced with or the drinks she had. But it was something she did every night. She came to the one spot no one would recognize her and dance till the sun came back up. Another illegal Rave she had found through her own connections.

The beat of the music entered her very soul as she felt the hand tug her off the floor. Leaning against the wall she heard the whispers in her ear over the loud music. It was all she needed to hear to take away the pain. A pain she felt responsible for, that rested in her heart.

She took his hand as they weaved their way through the crowd to the exit. As soon as they were outside she felt the wall slam against her back as he kissed her. She reacted with her own kiss feeling his hand move up her leg.

She reached down and gripped his hand in hers as she felt it slowly move up her inner thigh. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. But at the last moment she pulled away.

"Come on baby, you want this as much as I do." He leaned in and nuzzled into her neck as he held her against the wall.

"No." she tried to push him away, but all she felt was the back of his hand across her face and the death grip on her throat.

He moved his hand up to her as the other held her against the brick wall. "Just enjoy it honey."

Pain was all she felt as the lights flickered in the alley. She didn't even want to register what had happened as she tried to push herself up from the ground. She held herself against the wall as she heard the voice around her. Suddenly feeling the gentle hand on her arm she looked at the kind face before her as she pulled away. She only wanted one person: her sister.

* * *

She ran down the hall as she made her way through the crowd. The phone call was still fresh in her mind. Sister, attacked, hospital. Those were the only worlds she recalled.

She approached the nurse's station and asked about her sister. Her heart beat fast as she thought of the one she had lost; she couldn't lose another one.

She then followed the hallway in its own darkness, as she made her way down. She felt scared as she approached the room that held her last family member. Bracing herself for what was on the other side of the door, she quietly pushed it forward ready to face anything.

Taking her sisters hand in hers she spoke to her softly. She knew why she was doing what she was. Pushing everyone away as she had. She pushed away for the sister that was lost. It had been a hard few months on the two of them. Each one denying and excepting what had happened. But in the end, one was more excepting then the other and the other was the one hurting.

She held her close as the hours ticked by. The drive home was longer then either expected as they made their way up the steps to the Manor. A home they had shared for year's prior.

The two sat curled on the couch as the one protected the other, just like she always did. But somehow this was different.

Sleep over took them both as the sun settled under the waves of the Pacific Ocean.

The images stirred around in her mind. Images of pain and torture. It was more then her mind could take as she bolted up trying to shake the feeling she had but with no success..

The embrace soon enveloped her as she buried her head in the shoulder where she felt the safest.

She looked down towards the one sleeping in her arms. What she wouldn't do for her. Protector her, lie for her and must of all: Kill for her.


	2. Chapter 2

She leaned against the doorframe as she had many times before. Times when they were all younger and her sister would get sick or hurt. Nothing much had changed since then, only now she was hurt in places she couldn't heal with a quick kiss to the scrape or a loving hug. She couldn't heal her because she was hurt in the same place she was. Inside so deep no one would ever get at.

She watched as she started to toss under the covers. She fought at an invisible image, but she knew in her mind it was very real as she screamed out for help. Going to the bed she wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight and rubbing her back, as she had so many times when they were growing up, talking quietly to let her know it was ok, that she was safe now. She felt her sister calm in her arms and go back to sleep.

She made her way to her own room and quietly changed. Then started back down the hall back to the room she had been in earlier. Pulling back the cover's she placed an arm around her sister as she felt her snuggle against her.

"Well get through this. We have to." She whispered quietly before sleep over took her.

She woke up to the pounding in her head. But she soon tried to forgot that happened with the aches from the night before. She tried to push it out of her mind , but she couldn't, it was too fresh.

She turned over and looked into the innocent face of her sister. She closed her eyes knowing the pain she had caused her. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry." She whispered as she got off her bed carefully, so as not to disturb the sleeping form on the bed, and made her way to the bathroom.

She sat on the couch with her favourite blanket wrapped around her as she pulled her knees up tight against her chest. She thought of everything that had happened three months before. She felt the tears starting down her cheeks as it once again slammed home for her. Her sister was gone.

* * *

She had gotten up and here sister was no where to be seen. Tossing back the covers she made her way to the bathroom. Seeing the evidence of a fresh shower her worry level subsided slightly. Getting in and taking her own shower, she was soon out and making her way to her own room, changing into her favourite sweats. She knew it was going to be a long day and she had to get her sister to talk to her about what had happened the night before. 

She saw her sitting on the couch not moving, just starring out to one place: the picture on the mantel.

She placed a loving hand on her shoulder and still she didn't move. Moving around she sat on the coffee table and took her sisters hands in hers. "You ready to talk about it?"

"Not really." Was the only answer she got.

She had noticed lately that they didn't talk much anymore. Every since they got home and they had lost her. Her sister had pulled away from her. And each day it seemed farther and farther.

"You need to talk to me. I lost one sister I will not lose another."

She looked up at her, "I lost her too you know!"

"I know that. And we need each other to get through this. But you scared the shit out of me last night. When Darryl called and told me you were in the hospital I nearly died! I can't lose you too."

"I need to lose me." her voice was barely a whisper, but her sister heard it al teh saem

She couldn't believe what her sister had just said. But she kept going despite the silence for her.

"It was just a dance, then we had a few drinks. I'd seen him before at other Raves. I lead him outside. I wanted to forget everything that was going wrong in my life. But then suddenly it just felt wrong. It was like she was talking to me to get away from him. I pulled away but he grabbed my throat and hit me." The tears started down her face but she pushed on. "He punched me and then he tossed me to the ground. He just kept hitting me."

"Did he?" she asked the unasked question. She wasn't sure if she could bare to even hear the words if he had attacked her sister in that way.

"No. Someone came outside and scared him away. I just wanted her. I wanted her love, to hold me and tell me it was going to be ok. To wipe away my tears and clean up my cuts." She cried freely as her sister pulled her close. She didn't even wince from the pain in her shoulder as she held her. She just eased into her as she felt her tears washing down her face.

She didn't even know what to say. She was thankful that the guy had not raped her sister, though she knew he probably would have if someone had not come outside at that moment. But her heart broke even more as her sister cried about missing the loving touch of the one that was lost.

"We will get through this honey it will just take some time." She rubbed her hand over her sisters back, hoping to at least calm some of her feelings, though she knew there were some that would take a bit longer then the last three months.

* * *

She pushed herself up carefully as she felt the pain push through her ribs and the rest of her body. She felt the bumps, as each wheel hit a rock. Jostling her to one side. She squeezed her ribs slightly as the pain ripped through her like a tornado would tear down a house in the mid west. She wanted to cry out in pain but she was still uncertain of the people around her. But as they hit the next rock or hole in the road, she couldn't help let out a cry of pain. She closed her eyes and willed the pain away, but it was no use it wasn't working. She felt the hand on her leg and opened her eyes slightly as the pain slowly subsided.

"You should have told us you were awake."

She looked up it to the caring eyes before her. She swallowed hard before saying anything, "Where am I?"

"Just know you are safe now. Now, let me take a look at those ribs. You might need some new bandages."

She held her arms around her ribs not letting the woman near her. But then there was something in her eyes that she knew she could trust.

The woman changed the dressings to her wounds and the bandage to her ribs and sat back as the small caravan moved across the land. Even inside the covered trailer they could feel the heat.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally asked.

The woman looked at her, "Because it was the right thing to do. You do not belong here."

"But you don't even know me."

"Does not matter. What happened was not right. And we wanted to right that. You are the start of our own freedom."

She looked confused, "The start. Why now?"

"Because we heard you speaking before on the rights we should have. And we all felt your pain when he tortured you. It was not right. He just wanted your power."

She looked back at her dumbfounded, did this woman know of her power and that she was a witch.

"Yes I know who you are. And who you are meant to be with your sisters. And that is why we rescued you. We too are witches. We could not let one of our own suffer at his hand. Let alone one that is meant to save us all."

She looked past her to a small girl in the doorway. She lifted her arm out to her as the young one came towards her and settled in gently against her.

"That is my daughter."

"She is beautiful."

"She has the power of foresight. He wanted to take it from her." She placed an arm around the tiny figure beside her. In more ways the one she reminded her of her own sister, her tiny features and big brown eyes.

"Something he wants?"

"Wanted. He is dead now. No longer a direct threat to any of us."

"So then why run?" she asked curious as the small child played with a lock of her hair.

The woman twisted the cloth in her hand not really sure if the one before he was ready for the answer to the question. "There are others that followed him. True to only him. We need to flee from them and those like them. Otherwise they will kill us or try to take from us what is not rightfully theirs to take."

"You're powers."

"Our powers. You are still here and when they realize you are with us they will come for yours as well."

She caught the look in the woman's eyes, "My sisters."

"Have gone home. They think you are dead."

Her mind tried to process what was going on. Dead. But how? When? She felt as if a sledgehammer had hit her. She knew then her sisters were not coming for her.

The hand rested on her arm, "Do not Worry. We will see you home safely."

* * *

Leo sat at the chair in the whitelighter lounge. His mind twisted and twirled around what he had just learned. But then they told him he could not say anything. How could he face them and lie out right like that? They deserved to know.

"Problems pal?"

Leo looked up and watched as his long time friend walked into the room. "You could say that."

"You have to tell them Buddy. They deserve to know."

"Everyone knows?"

"Pretty much. You can't keep this from them Leo. They deserve to know. Good deserves to know."

"I was told..." he started but his friend cut him off

"Since when did you care." He placed hand on his friend's shoulder, "Every now and then we have to break the rules they set for us. And let our charges know what is going on. This is one of those times. The other two are falling apart without her, especially one. You need to tell them Leo before it kills one of them."

* * *

She sat holding her sister, getting her to open up to her and to realize that what was going on was not her fault. It was then she saw the blue and white lights out of the corner of her eyes. "Hi Leo."

"Hi. How you two doing?"

"Lousy night, lousy day. She is carrying so much guilt inside her."

"She just needs some time."

"Something we have everything of now. We both miss her Leo, but she is not dealing and that is something we need to face."

He fidgeted slightly wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. "She isn't dead." He finally just blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shock was the first thing to enter her mind. But that was soon followed by anger. Anger that they had known and yet still let them go through the pain and suffering of losing her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I just found out. She isn't dead. She is very much alive." He said quietly seeing the anger in her face.

Her mind whirled around trying to settle on one thing. But the only thing she knew for sure at that moment was her sister was not dead: Prue was alive.

She starred at Leo before gripping the counter top. She had heard him right the first time he didn't need to repeat it.

"I just found out I swear. And when they find out I told you I'm dead."

"Leo you are already dead!" She shot back at him in anger. "So what is this a test to try our sisterhood again? Or just for kicks. Let's have them think their big sister is dead and see how they cope. In case you missed what I said earlier Leo, we are not coping especially her." she pointed towards the living room where she had left her sister when she saw Leo arrive.

"That isn't how it is. I have a feeling they just found out and up until recently the Elders thought she was dead as well."

"You have a feeling?! Leo you have been around this house long enough over the past three months that when you thought something was going on you should have said something. I have seen my sister spiral out of control. And every night I sit home worrying about her. She was attacked last night, and now I have to go in there and tell her our sister is not dead."

"What? Is she ok"

Calming some, she turned back and looked at him, "I have no idea. Leo she has so much guilt inside her I don't think even this will bring her back."

"You want me to talk to her?"

She wanted to tell him yes. You go deal with her tears and her anger, but she couldn't, it was her job as a sister, "No, I'll tell her."

* * *

She had woken abruptly shortly after she had falling to sleep. The first thing she noticed was her sister was not with her. In some ways she was glad for that, then she wouldn't have to see into those sad eyes. Eyes that she knew mirrored her own.

She got off the couch and made her way quietly up the stairs. She could hear Leo in the kitchen talking to her sister but she didn't care anymore. Magic to her was dead. It died with her sister.

Quickly changing she started down stairs in time to hear her sister yelling at Leo about the Elders and how they had not be coping well since they lost Prue. She closed her eyes as the voice seemed to fill with more anger then she had ever heard coming from her sister. She cast one last look towards the kitchen and left the Manor without a word.

--- ----

She walked with purpose down the dark alley. At one point in her life she would be looking in ever dark corner of the alley fearing a demon would attack her. Now she almost wished one would. Then she would at least no longer have to feel the pain and guilt in her heart.

"Hey you found us." She felt the hand on her arms.

"Yeah I did."

"Well after last night everyone split pretty quick. We weren't sure if you had heard of tonight's locale."

"Yeah well a few cops isn't gonna scare me away that easily."

"Good to hear." He pushed open the door letting her past. He watched and let his eyes linger a little longer as he whistled to himself with a slight twist of his head, "Babe." He turned and went back to his job, keeping an eye out for the cops or anyone else that wasn't supposed to be there.

She made her way easily through the crowd. She received a few Hi's from across the room or just a nod of recognition. She politely waved back or just nodded her chin in their direction.

"Usual please Paul." She said to the bartender as she turned her back to the bar and looked out over the crowd.

"You ok, after last night?" he placed the beer on the bar and caught something in her eye as she turned and reached back for it.

"Yes and thank you for making your entrance when you did."

"Anything to help a lady." He smiled back before going back to his other customers.

She made her way through the crowd. She would stop and dance a few moves with some of the guys before moving on to the next one. She felt the hand on her shoulder and looked up into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. She felt her heart beat quicken, as she moved closer to him and they started to sway to the music. There bodies nearly moving as one.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only ten I see."

She looked at him and anything she thought she might have felt just went right out the window. "You've got to be kidding me." She turned and walked away leaving him stunned.

She made her way through the house as panic set in. where was she?

* * *

"You don't think she went out to another Rave do you?" Leo asked as she could clearly see her starting to lose control.

She looked up and saw the concern in his face. "She wouldn't. After what happened last night. Would she?" she suddenly realized how out of touch she had been with her sister.

"Where was she last night?"

"Doesn't matter Leo the whole point of these Raves is they move around. That way they avoid the cops. They are illegal you know." she paced trying to think of where her sister had gone and why. "Can you sense her?"

Leo didn't take long to close his eyes and look for the missing sister. "I think I got her. Come on." He pulled her close to him and quickly orbed out.

* * *

Darkness covered the desert sand, as silence seemed to echo off of it. She slowly moved out of the back of the trailer she had been riding in. Her body shook at each step she made but she made progress even if it was slow. She ducked behind some barrels as she heard voices coming towards her. Waiting with baited breath she watched as they walked past her. She then slowly got up and made her way towards the tent.

She had hoped she had seen right earlier and that the particular tent she was entering was the medical one. Easing her way inside she started quickly for the cabinets on the far wall. She opened the cupboards looking for the one thing her body was craving.

She had her hands on it when the flashlight shone around, catch her like a deer in the headlights.

"You can't."

"I need it." she yelled back stepping away from the woman.

"No you don't. You only think you do."

"NO I DO!" she yelled as she held the needle to her arm. But she watched in shock as the needle flew from her hand towards the other woman. "What?"

"You are not the only one with magical powers Prue. But you are powerful and you need to be with your sisters. They are in a bad place right now. And are in danger."

The words tried to push through her mind, but she only had it on one thing. Getting the needle from the woman. She lashed out with her powers and sent her across the space into the side of the tent. She lunged for the needle, but as she got her hands on it she felt hands on her arms. She tried to fight back but they were to strong. The grip tightened and her mind flashed back to the times before, when she felt the same pain in her arms an every where else. "NO LET ME GO!" she struggled in their grasp as they slowly let her go only to watch as she curled into a ball pulling her legs close to her.

Gentle hands lifted her off the floor and carried her back to her own bed. Pulling the cover's over her she looked down at the near broken woman. She was not what she had expected or had heard about. But she knew why. They had nearly broken her spirit. But what she knew would break her spirit completely. She was not aware of what was going on at home and that one of her sisters would feel her pain and live a part of what she was now.

She turned partially as the tent flap was pulled to one side.

"We must hurry."

"She is too weak to travel. She went for the supplies in the medical tent. She is not ready yet."

"But we must get her home. Her sisters will need her."

"I know that. But I do not think she is ready yet. She can not help herself and her sisters."

"But they can help her."

"No they can not. One will start to live what she has. And she can not be there for her like she would want to."

The wet cloth sat gently on her forehead taking away any heat her body was letting out, the heat and the perspiration. Her body shock in violence as she lashed out at those that were trying to help her. The nights and days became one as she screams waved across the desert.


	4. Chapter 4

She regained her balance as Leo and her orbed into the dark alley. They both turned quickly when they heard a noise behind them. Though seeing the drunk stagger away they knew they had not being exposed and quickly scanned the alley to where the Rave might be.

"There." Leo pointed towards the further end of the alley. Taking her hand they made there way towards the run down abandon building.

"Going somewhere pal?"

"This is the Rave isn't it. My sister told me about it. She was supposed to meet me outside."

The bouncer cast her a glance and sized her up and down. Even in the poor light he knew whose sister she was. "She never said anything about her sister coming tonight."

"Well she asks me every night but I always say no. After what happened last night I thought tonight I'd say yes."

He stood still not really sure to believe her or not. He knew who she was, but something inside him still stopped her from getting past him. "Ok. Twenty bucks please."

"20!?"

"Cover. If you want in, that's the cost." He held out his hand, watching as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the $20 bill. "Each." He said straight-faced.

"EACH!?" she blow up at him not believing the words out of his mouth.

He stood there stoned faced waiting for the other twenty to cross his hands.

"I'll go alone." She turned to Leo as she walked through the door.

* * *

She leaned against the wall, the booze well into her system as she felt an arm around her waist. She didn't even look up as they started to move to the music. He ran his hand down her back resting firmly on her bum. She didn't mind, it made her feel more alive then she had in months. Her own hands moved over his body nearly as much as they danced fast and then slow.

What she didn't notice was them getting closer to the back exit. Until they were already out the door their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Her hands locked with his as he held them out against the wall. His kisses getting more intense as he nibbled at her neck. She just stood there tilting her head enticing him to keep going. She felt numb and didn't care what was going on.

He reached down towards her as he continued to kiss her neck and lower and then back to her lips and it was then she started to feel it wasn't right as she pushed away from him. But this time he seemed to be expecting it.

"Not this time bitch." He slammed her against the wall covering her mouth with his free hand.

It was then that she saw who it was. The same man from the night before. "This time I get what I came out here for. The same thing you have been selling for weeks but not letting anyone get to that point."

He held her to the wall as she fought against him, but all it earned her was a punch to her ribs or a backhand across the face. She felt his hands caress her lower body as she fought harder to get away from him.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut up bitch!" he slammed his fist to her ribs sending her to the ground. He quickly pushed her over and pulled at her pants. Finally succeeding he pulled his own down as he came to her.

* * *

She made her way through the crowd looking everywhere for her sister. But to yet not find her. She walked up to the bartender and showed him the picture. At first he was hesitant until she said she was her sister and worried about her.

"I saw her going out back."

She turned quickly towards the back door getting stopped several times on the way but she finally pushed her way through the back door. "Get the hell away from my sister!" she yelled as she saw the man on top of her sister.

He spun around and looked up at her. "What, you want some too?" he laughed as he looked from one to the next. But what he felt next sent him off the one he attacked, as she planted her knee into his man hood.

She rolled over and tried unsuccessfully to pull herself together. She felt the warm and loving embrace around her as she melted into her sisters' arms.

"Ok sweetie I got you its ok." She held her sister in her arms as she cried out. "I won't let him hurt you Phoebs." Piper tried to ease her sisters' pain, but knew there was more to it then just another attack. It was something inside her that they would have to work out together if they were going to find Prue.

* * *

"She has a mild concussion and some scraps from the pavement. I taped around the bruising area to her rib. Nothing seems broken but she is going to be tender there for a few days. Other then that she should be ok. She's also pretty shaken up from the attack." He said looking down at the chart before looking up at the person in front of him

"Thank you Doctor Hastings." Piper said as she stepped into the exam room her sister was in. She looked over at her sister, her back to her, as she lay on the bed. Closing her eyes she didn't even know where to begin.

"Thanks for coming by."

Piper stopped, she didn't even realize Phoebe knew she was there. "Phoebe."

"Don't start Piper. I just want to go home." She snapped as she swung her feet around and got off the bed.

Piper went to her side but she pulled away from her and walked out of the room slowly leaving Piper standing in her spot.

Taking a deep breath Piper closed her eyes and started after her sister slowly. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Her sister had started a spiral that was getting out of control ever since they thought they had lost Prue. But now she had to get Phoebe back in control, as they needed to find their sister.

* * *

Cold, she was so cold. She curled into a ball and tugged the blanket tight to her but she couldn't get warm. She knew what she needed but last time she had failed in her attempt. But now she had no strength to even try and get to the medical supplies again. She had even tried her powers to get another blanket to herself but it went a few inches and then fell to the floor.

She knew there was someone with her, but they kept their distance. They all did, except one. She was kind most of the time but she wouldn't give her what she wanted.

She looked up and saw the tent flap open on the trailer as she climbed inside.

"Leave us." She didn't even look at the person there she just sat beside her. "Drink this. It will help with the fever and the symptoms."

"I just want a little bit."

"I'm sorry Prue but you can't. They gave you to much as it was. If we had not found you when we did they would have killed you or the drug would have." She explained as he lifted Prues head off the pillow and held the small bowl to her mouth. "Drink. We are almost there and then you can go home."

"Home. To my sisters?"

"Yes." She hadn't told Prue yet what had happened, and why her sisters had gone home after they were here. She knew she was not ready for that yet. Soon though she would know everything.

--- ----

"It's too dangerous."

"We don't have a choice."

"Yes we do. We get out of this."

"We can not leave them. We made a deal."

"A deal that is not looking good for our survival. If he catches us we are all dead. Including her."

"He will not harm her."

She listened to the voices as they rode beside the small caravan. She knew she should have never asked them to do this. But she had no one else to turn to. She moved to the front of the small trailer and sat up with the driver.

"How much further?"

"Another couple hours. But we will be in danger in about 15 minutes. Is it all worth it? To risk our lives for one witch?"

She watched out the road ahead of them. It was a valid question for someone that didn't know. "She is just not any witch my brother. She is one of the blessed ones."

He quickly looked at her. Even as a male he knew of the blessed ones. They were highly regarded in any family with witches. But even he thought they were just legend. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But they are."

"Legend? No they are not. She is here and we have to get her back to her sisters. I have already felt the shift in powers towards evil. Her sisters have given up the fight."

"But then if evil gets the upper hand?"

"All could be lost. And we are running out of time. Once the night of the full moon, evil will have gotten a strong hold over good and they will not be able to regain back the balance."

The silence of the night was almost eerie as they made their way across the desert. Everyone was on their guard as they made their way closer to their target.

"Head over there." she pointed towards the vehicles that were parked along the side of the fence. She knew why they were there and thanked her sister coven as they came to a stop behind them.

A small train of people moved across the tarmac making their way quickly towards the private jet sitting there. Everything had been set up long before this moment as the stairs were already set out for their arrival.

They ran across the last little bit. But something was nagging her, as her brother carried Prue towards the plane and up the steps. She ran up behind him and started for the cabin but was stopped by the muzzle of a gun. She heard the voice behind her and felt her heart try to leap from her body.

"I want to thank you Cassandra. For returning my wife to me."

She turned around slowly to the voice and met the dark eyes of Prince Jameer. "Your highness she can not stay here."

"That is not for you to decide." He answered as he motioned with his arms. "Take them."

He looked down at the pale features surrounded by her dark hair. "My Love. I have found you again. But this time I will not let you go so easily." He caressed her cheeks softly as he lifted her up from the seat they had placed her in.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper followed Phoebe back into the Manor. She still had not told Phoebe of Prue, she wasn't even sure where to begin.

Phoebe made her way towards the kitchen but she felt the hand on her arm. "We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk Piper." She pulled away roughly and continued her mission. Opening cupboards and the fridge she finally found what she was looking for. Cracking the can open she poured the contents inside stopping when she was satisfied.

"Phoebe you can not keep doing this."

"What are you my mother now? I can do what I want."

"No Phoebe, I'm your sister and I'm worried about you. Ever since we came home three months ago, you have never been home you've been distance and I can't even count the number of times I have had to go get you from the hospital."

"I never asked you to Piper just butt out of my life."

"No. We need to figure out what the hell is your problem Phoebe because you were not the only one who lost her. You are not alone in this. And I can't even begin to think how disappointed she will be when she finds out what you've been doing every night. Going to Raves, getting yourself nearly raped two nights in a row, not to even mention our heritage." Piper was so angry everything flew from her mouth but as she spoke them she regretted it.

Phoebe glared at her. How dare she even start on that. She had lost to her what was her mother. Without even thinking she reached back her hand and slapped it across Pipers face, "Bitch. I will do what ever I like and there is nothing you can do about it. You are not my mother, she was. You were never there when I needed you; she was! And now she is gone because of you." Phoebe yelled.

They glared at one another a few seconds longer before Phoebe stormed out of the kitchen with her beer. Leaving Piper to stand there stunned, with her hand on her cheek, but it wasn't the sting of the slap that hurt her, but the words her sister had spoken.

Piper knew that somewhere in the last three months any connection they ever had was falling apart. But in that one instance, it was broken and she didn't know how to even begin to fix it as the tears started down her face.

--- ----

Piper stood just outside Phoebe's bedroom door watching her sleep. She remembered the days when they were younger and her and Prue would stand there for what seemed like hours watching her. She was so innocent then.

She placed a hand on her cheek where Phoebe had hit her the night before. Never in their whole lives had any of them reacted that way. She knew Phoebe was hurting inside as much as she was but she would be damned if she was going to let her push her away.

Piper stepped up to the bed and sat on the edge. She brushed the hair from her sisters' face. It wasn't long before she looked down into the big brown eyes of her baby sister. "Morning."

"Hi." Phoebe didn't want to get into the night before. Mostly because she didn't remember what had happened.

"I think we need to talk."

Phoebe looked up at Piper not really sure if she was ready for a talk. But she knew that they had to both face the facts on a different level and help each other through the lose they both were feeling. She pushed herself up stopping momentarily as the pain shot through her ribs. She felt the helping hand of Piper beside her as she got settled against her headboard. It was then she noticed the bruise on the side of Pipers face. "Piper. What happened?"

Piper subconsciously placed her hand on her check not really sure if now was good time to tell Phoebe that she was what happened. "Its nothing."

"Piper you have a bruise on the side of your face. That is not nothing."

"Phoebe just forget about that for right now. Please" Piper took her hands in hers. "We need to talk about Prue."

Phoebe wanted to run. She wasn't ready to talk about Prue. Not yet.

"Phoebe I know you are running from the pain in your heart and I don't blame you. But you don't have to."

Phoebe locked eyes with her sister. "I can't deal with this right now Piper. I just want her back so bad, but I can't, she's gone." She felt the tears starting to break through.

Piper squeezed her hands, "She isn't Phoebe. She's alive."

"Ever night I go to sleep I see her. I see her through my power. What they did to her. The pain she felt."

Piper gripped Phoebe shoulders. "Phoebe, she is not dead!"

Phoebe held her gaze as the words Piper said penetrated her mind. "No you are lying. She is. She is gone and she isn't coming back."

"No she isn't. She is alive and we need to get her back. The elders just found out that we were deceived into her death as much as they were."

Phoebe really started to hear the words Piper was saying. Her sister, her mother, her protector was alive? "She is?" Her words stopped as the tears rolled down her face. All this time. She had seen.

"She is alive and we need to get her back."

Phoebe didn't even know what to say as she leaned into Piper, the sorrow of the last three months catching up with her. "Every night I would see her. Every thing they would do to her. I couldn't take it, but I couldn't tell you. It wasn't fair."

"You should have told me Phoebe, you should not have seen or been through that alone." Piper rubbed her back as her other hand held her head to her shoulder, "Is that why you went out every night?"

"I had to escape the visions. After awhile the late nights and the partying kept everything away. But every time I found myself with a guy, I would see her face. The torment and terror she had endured. I had to stop. I was afraid of feeling the same pain she was."

Piper just held her, as she felt her own tears starting down her face. "You should have told me."

"I know, but you were busy with the club."

"And you were busy Raving. You do know when Prue finds out she is going to kick your ass?"

"I know. Maybe I can plead temporary insanity." Phoebe let out a small laugh, something Piper had not heard in some time, "So. Are you going to tell me how you got that bruise or not?" Phoebe asked one more time.

"Let's just say an argument occoured, but one of the parties was not themselves." Piper said as she stood up from the bed. "Now come on. Let go find our sister."

Phoebe watched as Piper stood from the bed and explained in her own way how she got the bruise. It then dawned on her how and more so who. "Oh my god Piper! I am soooo sorry." She reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Its ok Phoebe, like I said you weren't yourself last night. Words said in hurt and anger, but I know you didn't mean it. It was the alcohol talking, let alone the pain you were feeling for losing Prue."

"But I have never...we've never..."

"Phoebe its ok. Come on get dressed so we can get Prue back, so she can kick your ass for Raving till all hours and we can all get on with our lives."

Phoebe pulled back and felt Piper wipe away her tears. "We'll be ok sweetie. Now let's go find our sister." she took Phoebes hand in hers as they made their upstairs to the attic.

* * *

He couldn't take his eyes off her face. So much he had missed her in his arms. Her mere presence around him sent his heart fluttering. She was the one he knew would bring him the son he so desired. But somehow something seemed different.

He watched her as the car drove across the tarmac towards his palace. He had his princess back and now everything would be as it should. He was not worried about her sisters coming back, as he knew they thought her for dead. The necklace from the burned corpse they had found in the war with his own family had been proof enough for them. Now they could live their lives with no interruptions.

The explosion to his right suddenly penetrated his thoughts. He looked over and saw the people running away from the explosion and towards it. He knew what was going on as he leaned forward grasping his drivers shoulder, "Drive faster. And get us out of here." His driver just nodded and stepped on the gas.

Piper quickly got her bearings as she saw the car driving down the tarmac, but the shots she heard drew her attention away as she released her power and sent the barrels of gas exploding behind the men. She saw people running from every direction but all she was concerned for was her sisters. Phoebe would try anything, but she still had an inactive power.

Phoebe spun around as she felt the hand on her shoulder but as she was about to send the person flying with a roundhouse kick she stopped at the innocents or more the sisterhood of the woman before her, "I can help you get your sister back." Was all she said.

It was then she heard the explosion that Piper had caused. She spun around seeing the men flee for cover not really sure where the explosion came from.

"She is in there." the woman spoke, "we were about to go get her when your sister decided to blow up the barrels."

"Yeah well we tend to react more then think about it when it comes to our sister." Phoebe said a she spun around and watched the car take off towards the gate. "Piper the car!"

Piper followed Phoebes gaze as she used her powers to blow up the tire of the car, but she realized she was to far away. "It's to far!"

Phoebe grabbed her hand and made a beeline for the nearest vehicle. She jumped inside and started it as she popped the clutch and made her way towards the limo that she knew carried her sister.

Driving for her own life, as much as her sisters, she pasted the limo and quickly cut it off causing it to start towards the sand where it soon came to a stop.

Jumping from the jeep she had stolen, she ran towards the limo and thrust open the door, her only thought was getting her sister back. But all she heard and felt was the gunshots coming from inside.

Piper watched as Phoebe jumped from the jeep. She knew what was about to happen and she didn't need her sisters' powers to know that.

"PHOEBE WAIT!" she cried out but was too late as she heard the shots coming from inside the vehicle. Everything slowed down as she watched Phoebe getting thrown from the side of the car. She instantly saw the blood spewing from her baby sister. "PHOEEEEEEBEEE!" was all that echoed over the desert as she watched her baby sister hit the desert sand not moving.


	6. Chapter 6

"Leo you had no right."

"I had every right! After everything they have done for you, and you don't even tell them that Prue is alive."

"There are courses that must be taken."

"I don't care. I care about them and I care about evil not getting a strong hold on their world."

Silence fell throughout the chambers. He had been pulled back to the heavens soon after he had told Piper what was going on. Leaving it for her alone to explain to Phoebe. But now he faced a tribunal of the Elders for his actions. But he didn't care, they could clip his wings again for all he cared. He just wanted Prue back where she belonged.

The door swung open hard and fast, banging as it collided with the wall to the other side. Everyone stopped and cast their eyes on the one person who would even dare barge in as they had.

"I support what he did. He had every right too. And he is also right in that you should have told them the instant you knew Prue was alive. They have risked their lives on more then one occasion for you. And this is the gratitude you repay them with."

"This is not your place."

"Maybe it should be. I have a hell of a lot more heart then any of you put together. And you are always preaching how Love is the answer to everything up here including a Whitelighters power. How can you even say that when you don't know how to love?"

"You are out of line!" One stood with his hands on the desk before glaring down on they that would speak out as such.

"You do not scare me Jonathan you never did. Even when I was alive I broke more rules just to piss you off."

"Now we know where your granddaughter gets it from." Another sneered.

"They all do, its called being a Halliwell. We are stubborn beyond belief. But you all know Leo was not wrong in what he did. Sure he may have told them sooner then they were meant to but did you tell him why he was not to say anything yet?" Penny questioned them, "I didn't think so. So you tell him just to keep it quiet and not tell them. He is in love with one and the other two are like family to him. If you had told him the reason he would have understood better. But no, as usual you kept everything to yourself playing cryptic games with my granddaughters lives."

Silence fell over the great hall. Never in the history of the Whitelighters and Elders had ever a witch or anyone for that matter spoken to the Elders in such a way. No one knew who should speak first. Or if anyone did what they would say.

Penny felt the gentle touch on her arm and looked into the eyes of her own daughter. Behind her she could see walking in was her own mother smiling at her. Soon the great hall was filled with all of the ancestors of the Halliwell line. Melinda stepped forward in front of Penny.

"You all know what Patty said is true. You have been playing with their lives long enough. It ends now." She was the true matriarch of the family. She was not the force that Penny was, but she was the reason the Charmed Ones became who they were today.

"Where are they now?" the question was poised to the rest of the Elders.

They all looked at one another not really sure what was going on.

"They cast a spell to find Prue." They all looked up and saw Leo coming through the sea of Halliwell's. "They cast a spell and went to get her. But something has gone wrong." He looked over at Patty and Penny knowing that they should know what he was feeling. "One of them is hurt: Bad."

Penny tried to push the feeling she was having inside as she placed an arm around Petty who was starring at Leo. One of her babies was hurt.

"We have to go to them."

"NO!"

"Haven't you done enough! Has nothing we said gotten through to you?" Penny yelled as she held to Patty.

"Leo can go." One said from the side earning glares from her fellow Elders.

The other Elders shot their heads around not satisfied to giving into the demands of the Halliwell family.

"They are right. We have played with their lives to many times, and it should end now. They need Leo's help, I feel her slipping away as we speak. Cassandra can help them, she has done what was needed to do. Now it is up to them and us together. We are a team." She turned back to Leo. "Go to them Leo. Save the Charmed Ones."

Leo looked at Patty and Penny, giving them both a gentle squeeze to their hands; "I'll do my best." He said as he orbed out.

Patty leaned into her mother as her tears came faster then she was ready to accept. She let out her fears that Leo would be there in time.

* * *

Cassandra pulled some of her men towards her as they made an advance towards the airport and the plane. They had enough of living under his rule and now was there time to act.

She knew she had to do what she could to help the Blessed Ones in their quest to regain what was lost. They had to find each other in the two days before the full moon or all could be lost. She had done her part in finding and rescuing the oldest, now they needed to find themselves on a Wicca level before they could defeat what was to come.

She spun around quickly as she heard the tires screech on the pavement and watched as one of the two ran towards the car. She knew what would happen, he was famous for shooting first as soon as the door was opened.

She started for the car, "NOOOOOO!" but she then heard the shots and saw her fly back into the darkness of the desert sand. But then to her surprise something else happened. But how? Her power was not yet back at full strength. But if that was the case, she was ready to deal with what would happen next.

--- ----

She felt the hand on her arm as words were spoken around her. But something was different. It was not a woman's voice but a man's. A man she recognized. She recalled that he was the source of the comfort she desperately seeked earlier, but now she was not as sure. She remembered what he did to her and at first she recalled the joy but then she knew it was wrong.

She felt the vehicle lurch forward to a stop and then voices yelling around them. She opened her eyes and saw the man she had seen weeks before. The one who she had been married to. The one who had taken her from her sisters.

But inside her mind it was still a haze. She just wanted more of the drug. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if everything was real. She felt him push her back against the seat as she heard and watched the door open as he aimed the gun towards the door to defend them. But it was then, her dream became more of a nightmare as she saw the face for that split moment of her baby sister.

Prue sat there as she watched in what seemed like slow motion as Phoebe jerked back as the bullets struck her before she fell to the desert sand. She heard Piper cry out Phoebe's name, and her instant reaction was to use her powers. She reached down inside her and thrust a blast sending Jameer from the car and past her gunned down sister. Even from inside the car she could see Phoebe laying in the sand not moving, as the blood oozed from her wounds

Piper ran to Phoebe and quickly placed a hand on her sisters' wound. She paid little attention to the person screaming over her head as they sailed over top of her. She was focused on her sister. After everything that had been said earlier she couldn't end it like this.

"Phoebe don't you dare die on me."

"I..I'm..Soorr..Sorr..ry."

"No don't. You have no reason to be. I pushed you as much as you pushed me." Tears streamed down her face.

"I..Lo­ove.. Y..ou."

"Phoebe Halliwell don't you give up. NO! Damn it listen to me. You hang on." Piper ordered her sister but she saw that look in her eyes, "LEO!!!! Get your Ass down her NOW!"

Prue pulled herself from the car and made her way towards Piper. She kneeled down next to them taking Phoebes hand in hers.

"I love you Phoebe, please don't leave me.

Phoebe looked up to the blue eyes of her sisters, "I..­Lo..ove..Y..ou." she got out as the blood started down her face along her cheek, before she closed her eyes.

Leo orbed in and started running towards them but the pain in his heart gave into a need to be with Piper at that moment. A feeling that he knew he was too late. He had let them all down and now evil would win.


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of yelling and the gunfire sounded off in the far distance. At least that was what it seemed as everyone moved in slow motion. People trying to flee the eminent take over of the airport, other rushing to help friends wounded.But in one small corner, against the sands of the tarmac, two held their heads on the fallen sister. Her blood covering their hands as they cried openly. Sitting next to them a man just kneeled with his own hand resting on the fallen friend. Tearing himself apart for not getting there in time.

Cassandra looked across the tarmac as she purposely made her way towards them. "We have to leave this place."

She got no response from any of them as she then pulled at Leo's arm almost lifting him to his feet. But as he looked up to yell at her he saw something in her eyes. Something he had seen before.

He squatted back down and lifted Phoebe into his arms.

"Leo?"

"Come on, it's to dangerous here right now."

Piper watched as Leo followed Cassandra through the smoke and gunfire as she reached over and placed an arm around Prue. "Come on Prue." She didn't know where she was finding her own strength as she took one slow step at a time not taking her eyes off of the lifeless form that hung in Leo's arms.

"I couldn't save her." Prue said quietly her voice in the distance

"It wasn't your fault Prue. It was his. He should have never taken you in the first place."

They walked in silence as Leo placed Phoebe on the same makeshift bed that Prue had been using the last week or so. Cassandra placed the blanket across her as if she was sleeping. "We need to hurry." She quickly got up and whispered a few words to her brother as he started for the seat on the buggy. Quickly taking up the reins and making their way out into the desert.

Prue and Piper sat beside her not taking their eyes off her innocent features. "We're going home baby." Prue whispered, "Thank you for coming for me." Her tears fell faster then she would have even cared to wipe away

Piper couldn't even speak for fear of what might come out of her mouth. She knew Phoebe had stuff going on in her head when they had read that spell in the attic to bring them there. But she had charged in the minute she had located Prue. She just wanted her sister back, but at what cost had that selfish act caused her. Now she lost her baby sister. She felt her heart squeeze as she faced losing a sister once again. But this time she looked down at the pale body in the blankets and knew this time it was real.

Piper lost track of time and any sound around them. She just focused on the face of her sister. Why hadn't she covered her up like any other dead body? Maybe it was because deep down inside she was still hoping for a miracle. A miracle of her sister still being alive.

Leo looked in on the girls as the buggy came to a rest in a clearing. Though in the desert everything was a clearing. He watched as Cassandra spoke quietly to her brother and as he quietly moved off the driver's seat and into the darkness before them.

Everyone knew that Jameer had his loyal servants in the palace guards and through out the city. In some way's he had more power then the King himself. And now was one of those times.

Prue couldn't move. She felt her world frozen in place as she kept running her hand over the top of Phoebes head. She felt everything inside her fall apart. She wanted more of the drugs but not as much as she had earlier. Though now she knew not even that would take away the pain she was feeling inside her heart.

Cassandra opened the flap on the carriage and looked inside. She knew she didn't have much time. "We must move from here quickly.

"On foot?" Leo looked at her with suspicion.

"It isn't far. But it will be the only way to preserve the power of three." She looked at him almost passing him an unspoken message, one that in his head he understood.

He picked up Phoebe and started after Cassandra as she headed to what could only be described as mountains. Though mountains was an understatement compared to what they where used to, even in southern California.

Prue stopped Leo from taking another step. "No. Cassandra what is going on?"

"I can explain later, but right now we need to get going. Jameer will not be that far behind us." Cassandra persisted as she tried to keep them moving.

"No now. Cassandra I have been to hell and back with everything he did to me. And then I sat in that car and I watched him pull that trigger and shoot my baby sister. I need, no, I want answers now."

Cassandra could see the fire in Prues eyes. A fire she knew was there, but had been hidden behind a mask of drugs. But now that she saw it she knew it was a fire she didn't want to cross. "Can we…"

Leo was the first to duck, as he grabbed Piper and pulled her to the ground along with Phoebe.

Cassandra yanked at Prues arm as they hide behind an outcrop of rocks. "We must get out of here. He has found us and he will not stop until he has Prue back and the rest of us are dead." Cassandra pulled at Prue's arm as she yelled at Leo and Piper to follow.

--- ----

He spotted them from his jeep, high in the hills. He knew she would bring them here. It was the only place that made sense after what had happened at the airport.

"Get them. Bring me Prue, and kill the rest." He yelled at his men, "and make it painful." His meaning not escaping his loyal guardsman, do with them as you please, as long as they are dead before sunrise.

--- ----

Leo held Phoebe close to him as Piper ran along beside him. They followed Cassandra and heard the gunfire being returned back to the Prince from the alcoves of the hills above them. He stepped into the dark cave but was guided by a soft torch in front of him.

A few torches hung on the walls, softly lighting the room he eventually entered. He placed Phoebe down on the stone altar in the middle and turned and looked at Prue.

"We need to prepare her." Cassandra spoke quietly as if she might actually wake Phoebe up.

Prue looked down at her baby sister. The blood seemed to still seep from her wound to her stomach. She knew that at least Phoebe didn't feel much as she was only conscious long enough to send her 'i love you's; to her sisters, before death claimed her soul.

Her mind reeled with memories of fights and sister moments, as the oldest comforted the baby after a broken heart or scrapped knee. She placed her face close to Phoebe and whispered to her gently. Letting her know how much she had meant to her all those years and still would.

"You stole my heart the minute Mum brought you into this world and I set my eyes on you. Anything you wanted I would have done for you. I love you Phoebe and one day I will see you again." Prue poured out her heart as the tears fell freely down her face as she placed a kiss on the cheek of her baby sister.

She took in a deep breath and stepped back letting Piper have her own turn with their baby sister.

Leo watched as Prue spoke quietly to Phoebe. And he knew as she stepped back that she was letting Piper have her own turn.

Prue looked up at Leo and behind him. And then she cast her eyes to Cassandra and back again. "Leo. Where's Piper?" she asked as her heart started to race and her mind started to look back at what had just happened a few minutes ago in the desert and the sound of gun fire still going off in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

She heard the yelling above her and from below. She reacted, as she knew how, when the guns started to get closer to those who had helped her and her sister. Crouching down behind a rock she heard the bullets hitting the other side and saw the pieces that were flying off of it above her. She wasn't even sure where inside her the courage came from but she quickly stood up and blew up the rocks beside those who were shooting at her.

She heard the cries of victory from around her as the other men started after those who had fallen victim to her magic.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly spun around to see who it was, "Go to your sisters. They will need you now. Thank you for helping us."

Piper met his gaze and saw something inside his eyes, a glimmer of hope of knowledge. His sister had saved Prue and now she had helped save him. She didn't even say anything, as he ran after his comrades, she just turned to follow after the steps that Leo had taken with Prue and Cassandra.

She felt lost inside when she laid eyes on Phoebe. Lying there motionless and paler then before. Her mind raced with memories of happier times, and even some not so happy ones. The times she had played mediator between her and Prue. The time she watched as her baby sister excepted her diploma, when she had a huge fight with Prue and took off to NYC. She recalled every word Phoebe said to her when she called and said she was coming home. The night she read the incantation that released their powers back to them.

Demons they fought side by side. The pain the two of them had gone through when they thought Prue was dead not that long ago. And now it was all over.

She saw Prue resting her head on Phoebe's unmoving chest and could hear her sobs from there. She knew Prue had been through a lot in the last few months but she wasn't sure how either of them would get through this.

Piper looked over and caught Leo solemn face. She knew that he could not heal the dead. But she wished just this one time the damn Elders would break their own rules. After all it was to their advantage to have the Charmed Ones alive and well wasn't it? To help them save the world from the evils of the underworld.

She placed her hand gently on Prue's shoulder and was quickly brushed away. "Leave us alone Leo."

"Prue." Piper said softly as she placed her hand back on her sister. "Prue it's me, Piper."

Prue heard the voice but wasn't sure if it was another dream or just another nightmare. She already lost Phoebe, she couldn't handle losing Piper too. She took caution in lifting her head to met Pipers gaze.

"You. You aren't" Prue tried to speak, but the tears fogged her vision as she felt the warmth of the familiar embrace around her

"I'm right here sweetie and I'm not going anywhere without you." Piper wrapped her arms around Prue and felt her oldest sister nearly melt in her arms. Everything they had been through was now all coming to them and the tear they both shed spoke all the words that needed to be said.

Cassandra watched the scene as she stood in the darkness. She had to give them time to reconnect but she knew they were running out of time. It would not be long before Jameer knew where she had taken them nor long to discover that some of his men were buried under the rubble that Piper had created with her powers.

She could almost feel him getting closer. She knew he was never to far behind anything that he desired. And she knew his desire for Prue was great. Probably greater then that of anything he had ever sought after before. The only thing more powerful was his desire for his father's throne.

She heard the commotion outside and knew that he was there. "Leo we have to hurry."

"Hurry. To where? Phoebe is dead and Prue and Piper can't go on any further."

"Jameer is here. He will stop at nothing to get to Prue."

"They won't leave her."

"I don't want them to. I need their help."

Leo looked into her eyes and again saw something he had only seen maybe once in his time as a Whitelighter. He thought he saw it before when Cassandra had approached them at the airport but now he knew it was real. The only problem was he now had to convince the girls.

Cassandra held his gaze, "You know I can help them Leo. You know who I am."

Leo shook his head and ran over to Prue and Piper. "Piper, Prue. You have to listen to Cassandra. She can help."

"Help Leo? Unless she can bring our sister back from the dead she can not help us." Piper snapped at him before turning her gaze back to Phoebes still body.

"Piper please. There isn't much time." His voice was frantic as he looked down the passage towards the sound of more gunfire.

Piper looked up at him again and was about to yell but she felt a strange electrical like current running through her. She looked into his eyes and knew somewhere inside to trust him as they always had.

Cassandra approached with caution for she knew it had started. Just the two of them standing where they were had already set into motion was destined to be.

The light of the moon cascaded down through the small hole in the rocks above them. Sending its light down onto the hands of the two oldest witches whom in turn had their hands resting on Phoebe.

Cassandra held her hands up above her head and started to chant in a language neither Leo nor the sisters understood.

"Stay where you are no matter what happens." Leo ordered them as he reached his hand out and placed it on top of Pipers. He squeezed tight, holding Pipers and Prue's hands in the position they were in as they had grasped hold of Phoebes lifeless hand over her heart.

Prue felt the current surging through her and at first wanted to fight it. She felt Pipers hand squeeze to hers and then she felt as if the current was passing through the two of them and into Phoebe.

She looked down at her baby sister though not really sure why. She just felt the need to look down at her innocents, an innocents she had always had since the time she was born.

Jameer came running down the passage. He knew what was about to happen and he would die before he let Cassandra ruin everything. "Cassandra! You can not do this!" He pulled his own side arm and started to shot at her. But to his dismay the bullets seemed to pass right through her.

His fears where correct as he tried again. He wasn't even sure why he tried, he knew there was no way to kill her now. He even knew there was no way of killing her period.

Prue heard the shots and looked up and saw her capture and the murderer of her baby sister. She reached out with her other hand and felt her power rush through her as it slammed into him and crushed him into the cave wall.

Cassandra felt each bullet strike her, but she also felt each one leave her body. She kept her concentration on her task at hand. Knowing what would happen if she let go then. She finally felt the surge of energy and power ease to nothing, as her knees gave out and she crumbled to the floor.

Leo watched as Prue pushed Jameer into the wall, but also kept an eye on Cassandra. He knew what would happen as soon as the energy from the moon stopped. Each bullet that struck her would make its deadly wound to her body. As soon as the moon broke past the small hole and the light from it was no longer filling the cave he watched as she crumbled to the ground and instantly ran to her. "Cassandra hang on." He held his hands over her body but nothing was working. He held her in his arms as she reached up to his face, cupping it in her hand

"It is done as it is written Leo. You know that. Take care of them." she closed her eyes slowly as her hand fell from his face and the impact to the ground was something that they all could hear loudly, as it fell in slow motion.

Prue and Piper watched, as fresh tear seemed to enter their eyes. She had saved them all and now she was gone. But the gasp of air quickly turned their heads as they both looked on in astonishment as Phoebe tried to take in a breath of air as she sat up clutching her side where she had been shot only hours before.

"What? How?" Piper tried to speak as the two oldest looked on astonished at their now alive sister. At least they hoped she was

Leo cast his eyes to them knowing what was happening, "We have to get out of here now." He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around the three of them as his body felt the familiar sensation of the orbs taking him and the sisters to safer places. Though he knew this would not be the end of the journey. They still had something to deal with: Phoebe's appearance of life.

He entered the cave and saw the now crushed body of his Prince. Though he never really thought of him as his Prince. Just another figurehead that reigned rule over their land; a land that was never his to rule.

He cast his eyes quickly around the darkness, seeing that the four foreigners were now gone but the lifeless body on the ground pull at his heart. For he knew instantly who it was. "No. Cassandra!" he ran towards her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was meant to save them, she wasn't suppose to die. But as he held her limp body in his arms he felt the blood still seeping from her.

He knew what had happened. Jameer. He knew that his enemy had killed his sister. He knew she had survived in the light of the full moon only enough to fulfil her task. She had saved the youngest, but his bullets would wound and kill her the minute the power was over.

He cast a glaring glance at the lifeless heap against the cave wall. "You are lucky you are already dead. For I would make it slow and very painful for you now." He spoke with deep conviction as he held his sister in his arms and cried out, a cry that echoed through the tunnels and out across the desert.


	9. The End

Leo let the three of them go the minute they appeared in the Manor. He laid Phoebe on the couch and stepped back as Prue and Piper went to her.

She looked around and was confused at first to what she saw and was trying to take in. The last thing she remembered was the desert sands and the planes on the tarmac. She remembered the pain to her chest as the bullet struck her and the short but instant pain of herself hitting the ground and then nothing. She had seen things she knew were not real and in her mind she knew she saw her mother and Grams.

She had felt the comfort of her mother and heard her soft encouraging words. But now they seemed a distant memory. Words that she was not supposed to remember. But she knew she would always remember the touch and feel of her mother with her arm around her shoulder hugging her in a comforting hug of love.

Piper couldn't help but look at the confusion in Phoebes face. She wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was ok now but she wasn't sure what was going on in her baby sister mind. She looked distant from them and lost.

Prue rested her head on Phoebe's stomach as Leo let them all go. She watched as her mind went over and over the shot that echoed in her ears: the shot that killed her baby girl. She had seen her gasp for air earlier but to her it was all a mystery. How was this even possible? Her sister had been dead for hours.

Leo couldn't help but place his hand on Pipers shoulder, he needed too, in some way comfort her, let her know that everything was all right. That her worst nightmare had not come true, her sister was still alive.

She placed a hand on Prue's back not really sure what she felt. She could still feel the pain in her chest and the blood stain was still evident to what she knew had happened. "What?" her confusion in her voice and on her face.

Both her sisters looked back and forth between them not really sure even where to begin.

"You were shot honey and Cassandra.." Piper stopped for she still wasn't sure what Cassandra had done.

"Cassandra brought you back to life." Leo finished. "She is, was known, as a Channeler. Jameer was also one but he used his power for evil. Or more to the point to serve his own purpose."

"So what happened exactly?" Prue asked the question on all their minds.

Leo sat down across from them, "Every year the moon holds a magical power in its light on a full moon. Only a true Channeler knows when it is. Its something they can feel in their blood. To use it requires a great deal of strength and concentration. While they are in the light they can channel that power into themselves or in your case into Phoebe with the help of Prue and Piper through your connection as sisters and Charmed Ones."

"So why did she die?" Prue asked

"As long as she was in the light she was protected from the bullets that Jameer fired off. But as soon as the moon moved out of the sacred spot and she as no longer channeling its powers the effects of the bullets took effect. And she died."

"To save me." Phoebe stated more then question.

Piper looked at her baby sister and knew what was running through her head, "Honey you can't think this is your fault. She did what she had to do, what she was meant to do."

"Grams always told us that there is a reason for everything." Prue added.

Phoebe got up and started to her room, "I need some time alone right now."

"Phoebs?" Piper start to get up but felt Prue hand on her arm,

"Let her go. For now."

* * *

Leo paced back and forth as she usually did when he was summoned to the great hall. He knew it was about what had been happening the past few days. He just wasn't sure what or why. Cassandra had rescued Prue and returned Phoebe back to life, what was next. Other then to let them get on with their lives. 

"Leo. I assume that you know why you are here."

Leo spun around and smiled at the two women walking towards him. Even in death Penny Halliwell demanded a certain respect. "Ms Halliwells. And no I have no idea."

"Oh my dear boy. Come with me." Penny took his hand and pulled him after her and Patty.

"Ah Leo. Come in. Mrs. Halliwell."

"What's going on?"

"Leo we wanted to commend you on a job well done over the past few days. Even though you did break the rules and tell them that their sister was still alive. We know it was hard for you not to be able to helped Phoebe. But you helped Cassandra when you realized who she was."

"I knew she would bring Phoebe back if we got her to the temple on time. And why do I get the feeling that you wanted me to tell them about Prue."

"And in doing so you have helped preserve the Charmed Ones." The elder in the middle spoke to him. "Now you must help them one last time. For now you must leave them be. They must work through this time of recovery alone."

"But."

"Leo." Penny turned and faced him, "There are something's that my girls need to work out themselves. And right now this is one of them. You will know when it is time. You will feel it in your heart. The love you have for Piper and for all three of them will guide you."

"Thank you for saving my babies Leo." Patty wrapped her arms around him a loving hug, "Thank you for everything you have done for them."

* * *

She made her way quietly down the stairs in hopes of not waking her sisters. How long had it been now? She had lost track of the number of nights she had snuck out. She knew if Piper found out she would worry. She knew if Prue found out she was dead. But she had to get out. 

Making her way through the darkness she walked down the streets of some of the places she had gone into on nights just like this one. She absent-mindedly ran her hand over the spot on her chest where she had been shot. It still hurt at times. Like when you get a bruise that just won't go away.

Phoebe eventually found the place she was looking for and had gone to every night. Making her way to her destination she took her usual seat and waited.

Her mind always went to the same thoughts. She had died. She was supposed to be dead. Living out her after life with her Mother and Grams and Melinda and all her other relatives. But here she was alive, though in her mind not well. How was someone supposed to get over that? How was she to get over that?

--- ----

Piper woke up as she had every morning since they had come back. The first thing she would do was check on her sisters. She knew Prue would be awake, like herself an early riser. It was Phoebe that she would just stand in her doorway and watch her sleep. It still amazed her after a few weeks that her baby girl was even alive. As she quietly opened the door her heart stopped, the bed was empty.

"Prue?" Piper ran down the stairs towards the kitchen and found her oldest sister reading the paper and drinking her morning cup of coffee.

"Morning you what's with the panic call?" Prue asked though praying it wasn't what was soon entering her mind.

"Have you seen Phoebe?"

"No why. Isn't she in bed?"

"No I check on her every morning and she isn't there. Oh god Prue what if everything wasn't supposed to happen the way it did? What if they took her back?" Piper started to panic more so.

"Ok don't panic Piper that can't be the reason. Now come on maybe she went out for a jog or something to clear her head. She's been fairly quiet lately. And I can't blame her after what she went through."

"No it's something more then that. I think I heard her go out last night. I've heard her a few times but she always comes back. Oh God what if she went to another Rave. Damn, the last time I nearly lost her then too." Piper turned on her heals and grabbed her car keys as she started for the door with Prue running after her.

"Rave? What Rave?"

"I'll explain in the car." Piper replied as she got in her Jeep and started to pull down the road.

Piper had gone to every place she could think of that Phoebe had gone before. The problem with the Raves was they always moved around town so the cops wouldn't find them. Prue had called Darryl several times but he was not having any more luck then they were. He had even gone to the hospitals hoping that she was maybe there, though hoping she wasn't at the same time.

"Piper turn here I have an idea." Prue pointed up a hill to her right.

Piper pulled her Jeep against the curb and her and Prue stepped out. Making their way towards the sleeping form on the ground.

Prue bent down and shock her sister gently to not startle her, "Phoebs sweetie."

"Hmm Prue?"

"Yeah honey I'm here." Prue wrapped the blanket that Piper kept in her car, around Phoebes trembling body. The cold night air and the damp ground having made its way inside her. "Honey don't ever scare us like that again."

"I'm sorry but I had to see them again."

"Phoebe."

"I saw them. When I died. I should be with them now."

"No sweetie you need to be with us now. You can't keep thinking that you are not supposed to be here."

"Your sisters are right Phoebe."

Phoebe spun around and met her mothers gaze. "The time we shared, if only briefly, was special to both of us. But I was only there to protect you and stop you from going on. Your destiny lies within the three of you and you are meant to be with them."

"But."

"No. Cassandra knew the risks and she is very happy now. She wants you to live and honour her life and the one she gave up for you and Prue. Now live your life Phoebe. You will see me again someday. But that time is not now."

Phoebe rested her head on Prue's shoulder the whole way home; though said nothing. She knew she had scared here sisters but everything was still confusing to her. They made their way up the steps to the Manor and inside finding the familiar place on the couch that they all knew. It was like a comfort spot for them. And they each had their own place. It didn't matter what the occasion, be it a crisis or a sister night. Prue was always at the end with Phoebe leaning against her with Piper at the other end seemingly taking it all in.

"You ok now sweetie?" Piper asked as she rubbed her hand on Phoebe's leg.

"I'm not sure. Everything seemed so much clearer before."

"When you were with mum?"

"Yeah. I just wanted that same love and warmth I felt then with her."

"Oh sweetie you have that her with us. You know that." Prue tried to assure her sister.

"I know Prue but I thought months ago I had lost you. And then I died and I wasn't even sure if you were alive or it was a wild goose chase the elders were sending us on again. And when I was with Mum everything seemed easier."

Prue just pulled her sister close, "It's never easy to let go of everything you love sweetie. I thought of you two every day I was gone and I hoped and prayed you would find me. I never once gave up and neither can you."

"I won't. I'm sorry for worrying you two."

"Well after last time you should be kiddo." Piper smiled over at her. The memories of the all night Raves coming back to Phoebe.

"And that is something we will discuss. You think just because I wasn't here you could go Raving?" Prue prodded Phoebe, but Phoebe wasn't listening to her sister, she had finally drifted to sleep in Prue's arms.

Feeling the love that was there as much as the love that she felt when she was with her mother. The night's events catching up with her as well as everything else they had been through.

Sometimes the recovery of a trauma is harder then the trauma itself. But with love and support one can make it through. With the love of sisters one could survive anything the world of magic threw at them

* * *

Well there you have it.. the end of my Trilogy...I do hope you all enjoyed it.. And as before.. watch for teh next fic coming your way...hmmm maybe another trilogy.. what you say..yay/nay?

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
